Finally Together
by Phantasmal Reverie
Summary: Squall has been getting weird feelings around Seifer lately, and he's in denial about the fact that he could actually be in love with him. Seifer secretly feels the same, and wants to be with him but is a little afraid to show it all. What happens next?


_Author's Note: Okay, so this is a story my friend wrote me and I thought she did a good job on it so she let me post it here on . Credits go to her, but I edited it here and there just a little bit. I thought it'd be something nice for other avid SeiferxSquall fans to read. Alright, enjoy! _

Complete Summary: Squall has been getting weird feelings around Seifer lately, and he's in denial about the fact that he could actually be in love with him. Seifer secretly feels the same, and wants to be with him but is a little afraid to show it all. What happens on the blonde gunblader's birthday when he gets a little curious?

Story Content/Warnings: Oneshot PWP (so please don't ask about Rinoa, Ultimecia, and other things that happen in the game), language, and smutty romance ^_^. This is my first ever posted story, my first story I ever edited for publish, and my friend isn't a lemon-writing expert but I hope you still enjoy the fic.

_Oh yeah, yes if you paid attention to the last paragraph and the story's summary, this is yaoi, or very boyxboy love. If you didn't SOMEHOW know this and you don't enjoy this kind of content, please be smart and leave now and find another story to read. It'll help you and me. I really don't care how old you are, but please take things in the story maturely. Thank you. I hope this won't be any of a problem._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or any of its characters, games, and etc. I do own a copy of some of their games, but you get the idea. No amount of money of any kind is made form this story, not even charitable._

* * *

The sun rose up on the horizon, coating the land with splashes of orange and red. It rose higher and higher, as nighttime waved farewell, and crossed away into the opposite side. The sun crawled towards the sky, light flowing across the landscape like a wind of light, reaching out toward the end of the Earth. As the light touched upon Balamb Garden, it showered the gates and the building with ethereal lights. The sunlight inched its way up the building, sliding into the rooms of the students through the small cracks of their blinds.

A young man with long, messy brown hair cracked his eyes open as the invading rays pierced though his windows. His stormy bluish-gray eyes looked weary, scanning the once dark room. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed the covers away from his body and stood up. The light scanned his room, scaring away the darkness as the man walked over to the window. He lifted up the blinds, allowing the light to wash in through the windows. The man winced as the light shone through, his eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of light colors.

Another groan escaped from his mouth as he shook his head. The flashing lights dimming down to a color that he could see clearly in. He sighed as he walked towards the door that stood next to the window. He opened the door, allowing the coolness of the doorknob to sink in as he walked into his bathroom. He looked to the mirror at the sink and looked himself over. He sighed softly, running a hand through his unruly bed-hair. The man sighed as he did his daily routine of brushing his teeth, trying to tame his wild mane of hair, and washing his face. After finishing his morning routine, a more rejuvenated look appeared on his face. He smiled contently and walked into his room again, searching the ground for his shirt. He found an abnormally white t-shirt that had been discarded on the floor and slipped it on. He went to his oak drawers and grabbed his SeeD uniform. He placed the jacket on, buckling the coat together on top of his white shirt, and pulled his pants on. He went over to his calendar and checked the date: _December 22. _

"(_Great….right on Christmas vacation…eh…it's not like I could care much about Christmas anyway…_),"He thought to himself. He walked out the door and locked it; making sure to pocket is keys in his pants.

The young man walked down the endless corridors of the school. The school was still very quiet considering the time of morning. Even so, the young man enjoyed walking though the quiet corridors, coming to a stop at the floor's elevator. He pressed the "down" button as he awaited its arrival. When it came, he stepped inside and pressed the "1F" button and continued his wait down until it reached his destination. He walked down the set of stairs that was set in front of the school's elevators and preceded until he reached a bench in front of Balamb Garden's directory. Peering behind the bench, he looked at his reflection in the flowing water that ran in the school. Running hands through his hair, he yawned and decided to take a seat on the bench. Some students had already begun to arrive, some idly sitting around and chatting, others studying for any upcoming tests and exams they were having.

"SQUALL!" A soft yet shrill voice called out. The brunette turned around to come face to face with a girl with short-to-the-neck, brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello…" Squall quietly replied back.

"Squall Leonhart what are you doing out here this early?" Selphie asked, pertaining her cheerful attitude.

"I could ask you the same thing Tilmitt," Squall replied coldly, already very annoyed with her and glaring. Selphie opened her mouth to counter with her own statement, but immediately closed it upon finding no words.

"I thought so." Squall scoffed at her. Selphie glared at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! I'm outta here." Squall retorted, getting off the bench and heading back to the elevators.

"No way!" Selphie shouted, running in front of Squall, blocking his way.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Squall asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You're going to stay, and you're going to talk to me." Selphie glared rather triumphantly, crossing her arms childishly.

"No, you're going to stay, I'm going to leave." Squall said, sidestepping Selphie and continuing on his way.

"Hey come on! Talk to me! Please?" Selphie began to whine.

"No." Squall said shortly, pressing the button for the elevator and entering as it opened. Selphie went right in with him and continued to bother him the entire way to class. Squall pressed the button leading to his destination while continuing to listen to Selphie's whining.

"Look, just stop bothering and following me, I'm heading to class, go to your own." Squall said as the elevator opened and he continued his way, Selphie still tagging along with him.

"But—"Selphie began before Squall walked into his classroom, leaving Selphie alone in the hallway. Selphie pouted and sighed. Even so, she waved her hand in the air in annoyance and scurried off to her own class.

On the other side of the door, Squall heaved a heavy sigh and walked to his seat in the far back, just where he liked it. Fortunately, no one was around, especially not his rival, Seifer. Squall let himself sit down in the back and he stared around the room. A few students came in a few minutes later, but the bell was far from being rung. Squall put his head down on the table and let himself take a nap, waiting the time for class.

He woke up about 5 minutes before class, as a few more students walked in, busy in their conversation. When the bell rang, Squall's eyes shot up in short surprise as a whole batch of students came flocking in through the door. A large uproar of conversation flooded the once silent room. Squall groaned softly, wishing for the silence to return. As he gazed at the other students, Seifer walked in through the door. His short, blond hair stuck out, especially since Seifer was also exceptionally tall. His grayish-white trench coat contrasted with the normal blue jackets that most of the SeeD students wore. A smirk coated his face as he walked through with his group of friends behind him. His bluish-green eyes looked like they were grinning, seemingly mocking Squall's own dull blue eyes.

"Damn it." Squall cursed under his breath as Seifer turned towards him. He saw Seifer's mouth turn into a sickening smirk as he sauntered across the room towards him. Squall began a colorful line of curses under his breath, muttering about how he hoped Seifer wasn't going to come and humiliate him. Worst of luck, Seifer walked up to where Squall sat and bent over him.

"Well, well, well…if it ain't dainty little Leonhart." Seifer smirked.

"Shut the hell up and fucking go away Almasy." Squall hissed back.

"Whoa, don't have to be so touchy-feely ice princess." Seifer rose his hands 'innocently', a playful grin spreading across his face.

"You're one to talk, King of the touchy-feely Almasy." Squall retorted almost immediately.

"Cool it Leonhart. It's my birthday today, you'd better be nice." Seifer glared heatedly at Squall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Almasy, let me rephrase that for you…," Squall said standing up, "have a fucking crappy birthday and I wish you'd fucking die!" Squall yelled at Seifer obviously outraged.

"Huh? What'd I ever do to you?" Seifer questioned himself as he raised a confused eyebrow at Squall. Seifer then simply shrugged off the comment and waited as Fujin and Raijin walked over to him.

"Yo Seifer! What's up, y'know?" Raijin said.

"IDIOT!" Fujin hissed at Raijin, looking ready to kick his leg.

"Fu, Rai. Hey…" Seifer said, raising his hand in a quick salutation.

Squall sat back down and glared off into space, desperately trying to ignore the lately familiar knotting feeling inside his stomach. For the past couple of weeks, Squall had been getting strange feeling around Seifer. He would wake up in cold sweat, his bed sheets ruffled and tossed every night, images of Seifer waking him up, causing him to jolt in pleasure. Squall shook his head as he continued glaring at nothingness. These thoughts were meaningless, there was nothing to them, Squall merely thought to himself.

"Everyone take your seats!" A female voice called out from the front of the classroom. A woman with long blonde hair with part of it tied into a small pigtail at the back and electric blue eyes eyed all of the students as they made their way towards their assigned seats.

"Today will simply be review, please study, you will have a test tomorrow," the woman announced before turning around huffily and sitting down at her mahogany desk. On the desk on a black tag engraved in gold lettering was the name Quistis Trepe. As Ms. Trepe began to engross herself in her book, the students began to rejoin in groups to review. Squall simply took out a few notes that he had and scanned threw them quickly before entering into the computer on his desk to look up anything he didn't understand. Seifer on the other hand had already teamed up with Raijin and Fujin and was already reviewing in group. The trio was laughing as Rai failed at answering a simple question, answering with an 'I knew that y'know'. Many other students were working in small groups or by themselves as well.

* * *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later at Lunch^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the bell rang, the students of Balamb Garden flocked out of their classrooms and into the cafeteria. Squall strolled quietly, as other students ran to get to the front of the lunch lines. Today's meal was the usual, hot dogs. Squall sopped as he randomly entered a line to get his food, looking forward only too see a few students in front of him, but many crowded behind him. When he got to the front, Squall took him hot dog with a small thank you and went back into the seating area. He sat himself down on an empty table wordlessly, not wanting to sit with the usual gang today. Several other students were at the vending machines or walking out of the cafeteria to find another place to eat.

Squall watched quietly as students came and went, looking for anyone that could possibly bother him in his moment of peace. As he finished his lunch (Not really), he tossed whatever garbage he had left into a trash bin and walked out of the cafeteria. As he walked out the cafeteria, Seifer walked in with his posse. As they passed each other, Seifer's expression turned to a sickening grin as he signaled for his group to stop and turned around to face Squall.

"Hey Leonhart, aren't you going to apologize for this morning?" Seifer said coyly.

"Shut up Almasy." Squall called back, not breaking stride as he tried to walk faster.

"What's that? Speak up Ms. I can't hear you!" Seifer said, placing his hand to his ear in a motion that meant he couldn't' hear Squall. Raijin had begun snickering.

"Go screw yourself!" Squall shouted, before taking off into a dash. Squall ran through the corridors and out into the front courtyard, hoping that Seifer hadn't followed him. Unfortunately, he could hear the loud footfalls of one Seifer Almasy as he slowed down and sat under an awning, all out of breath so fast.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't treat me like that Leonhart. It's my birthday." Seifer said, approaching Squall, his arms crossed. Squall looked up, sharing a heated glare with Seifer, as an unsettling feeling began to arise in his chest.

"Fuck you Almasy." Squall growled angrily.

"I know you want to." Seifer said, a Cheshire cat grin appearing on his face.

"Not even Hyne could make me do that." Squall said, getting up from his seat as the unsettling feelings began to travel down his body.

"Leonhart? Embarrassed? Ha! That's rich!" Seifer said again.

"…Whatever." Squall said as he walked away. Before he could get away, Seifer grabbed his arm.

"You aren't leaving until you say you're sorry." Seifer said, ice coating his words.

"And I said, leave me the fuck alone. Why the fuck do you even care?" Squall hissed back, pulling his arm away.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like your PMSing." Seifer said, causing Squall to stop in his tracks.

"FUCK YOU." Squall hissed, turning around to face Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked back.

"I said FUCK YOU. Leave me alone!!" Squall replied icily, emphasizing each word.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't even said a thing to you and you're already making me your public enemy number one!" Seifer said, a disbelieving look (with a small hint of hurt and disappointment) appearing on his face.

"…" Squall merely turned his back on Seifer and ran off, leaving the blond to stare confusedly at the brunette's back. Squall ran back to the front hallway and then broke into a full run towards the dorms. He ran into the dorms, not caring if he ran into anyone, and quickly ducked into his room. He flung himself into the room and closed the door, letting his back hit the wall before he got incredibly angry and kicked his dresser. Squall's face was covered in rage as he screamed out in outrage and kicked his walls a couple of more time before letting he settle on the bed.

Squall didn't know what was going on, he had suddenly begun to felt strange around Seifer. The strange fluttering feeling that he always felt around Seifer, and the sudden rush of near pleasure that traveled his body when Seifer had grabbed him, it didn't add up to Squall. Squall shook his head, trying to clear any thoughts he had of the blond, saying that it was all due to his anger and hatred towards Seifer.

"What the hell is going on?" Squall mumbled to himself as he tossed his SeeD jacket and shirt off. Classes were done for the day, so the students got free time to themselves. Squall closed the shutters and let himself fall onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, looking at the white coloring intently, as if it had the answers for him. He really didn't have much to do, since he didn't have any homework really. Squall sighed and decided to take a short nap; maybe the nap would calm his nerves.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (DREAM) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The room was quiet except for the heavy breathing that touched out to Squall's ears. Squall was lying in a large bed only half-dressed in his boxers and jeans. Black sheets covered his torso and down, but his upper torso was lying out in the open. Squall looked around quizzically, looking for any signs of human life._

"_Hello?" Squall questioned out into the dark. The questioning greeting echoed through the darkness, but no sound returned the call._

"_Is anyone there?" Squall called out again, slipping the black covers off his body and standing up. A sudden shuffling of footsteps caused Squall to spin around quickly. He looked around, but there was nothing, still the empty void of darkness._

"_Is someone there?" Squall called out in the direction he faced, hoping for an answer… none came. Squall looked around again, yet there were no figures or any way of knowing whether or not there was anyone else there. Suddenly, Squall felt a strange feeling of being watched and he turned around again, still nothing. Squall just sighed and looked around again, unaware of the two pale hands that reached around his waist. As the hands clasped onto his waist, a surprised gasp escaped Squall's lips. He tried to twist around to see the owner of the hands, but the hands had a surprisingly strong grip on him._

"_W-Who…" Squall stammered, trying to wriggle free of the grasp._

"_Calm down Squall… its me…" A voice called out from behind him, as something began to trail down the back of his neck._

"_S-Seifer?!" Squall called out surprised as he instantly recognized the once cocky voice, now filled with kindness._

"_Sssshhhhh…" Seifer beckoned, his tongue trailing down Squall's neck, before he turned Squall around. Squall blushed as he stared into Seifer's blue-green eyes, electric signals shooting between them._

"_Wha-" Squall began before Seifer pushed his mouth against his. Squall's eyes widened as Seifer closed his. Seifer's lips moved slowly against Squall's, yet Squall stood frozen. Almasy was kissing him… Seifer Almasy was __kissing__ him… and… he liked it. Squall slowly shut his eyes closed as his lips melded with Seifer's. A clash of heat sent shocks of pleasure riding through Squall's body. Squall felt Seifer's tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance. Squall refused it though, seemingly making Seifer a bit angry. Squall gave a sigh of relief as Seifer stopped licking his lips, but suddenly gasped when Seifer began to grind their hips together. Squall could feel Seifer's obvious erection rubbing between against him, a needy and pleasurable heat rocking Squall's body. Squall's mouth opened just enough for Seifer to slip his tongue in. Squall groaned, a pink blush spreading across his face as Seifer moved his tongue around in Squall's mouth. Seifer brushed his tongue against the wet walls of Squall's mouth, licking and mapping out every inch of it. Squall blushed, his eyes barely open as he could taste Seifer in his mouth. Seifer suddenly pulled back and stopped grinding, causing Squall to look at Seifer questioningly._

"_Wh-" Squall asked, being cut off again as Seifer attacked his neck. Squall's breath hitched as Seifer sucked on the skin between his shoulders and neck. Squall began to breath more heavily as Seifer gently placed him down on the bed on his back and trailed the kisses down his stomach. Once or twice, he would play with Squall's nipples, drawing teasing circled around them with his tongue. He would then continue trailing kisses down Squall's stomach, moving himself so that he sat between Squall's legs. Squall's hands were on his mouth, covering up any sounds that tried to force their way out of his throat. He failed miserably as deep moans occasionally escaped from his mouth. Seifer was down by Squall's navel, dipping his tongue into the sensitive flesh, eliciting pleasurable moans from Squall._

"_Are you ready?" Seifer asked suddenly. Squall looked down, his eyesight blurring every once in a while. Seifer's face was down near his now hardened groin, his hands on either side of Squall's jeans, just sitting there._

"_I…I…" Squall stammered quickly as another blush spread across his face._

"_Do you want it?" Seifer asked, dipping his face in so that his hot breath brushed across Squall causing Squall to shudder and groan in pleasure._

"_Uhn…" Was all Squall could muster as he fell back down, raising his hips ever so slightly._

"_Is that a yes?" Seifer asked suggestively, his hands already tugging at the sides. Squall mustered a small nod, which cause Seifer to grin smugly. Seifer quickly undid Squall's jean button, and looked down at the metal zipper. Seifer gripped the zipper between his teeth, causing Squall to shiver uncontrollably, bringing it down, brushing his teeth against Squall. The metallic purr rang through the air, accompanied by Seifer's low moan. Seifer's hands were at the line of Squall's pants. He let his fingers dig into the jeans and into the material of the boxers underneath, slowly pulling both articles of clothing down till then hit Squall's knees. Squall gave out a breathy moan as his erection popped out from underneath the clothing, his shaft already covered in sticky pre-cum. Squall shivered as Seifer face got close to it, the hot breath sliding over his erection._

"_P-Please…" Squall begged, a whimper escaping his lips._

"_Beg me… Beg me to take you." Seifer said, licking Squall's inner thighs, trailing up towards his groin, but then moving away._

"_S-Seifer… d-don't t-tease." Squall gasped._

"_Beg." Seifer ordered again, letting his hands grip Squall's hips._

"_P-Please… t-take me…" Squall whimpered lightly, the pink blush turning a fiery red._

"_What was that Squall? I couldn't hear you." Seifer said teasingly, kissing Squall on the chest._

"_P-Please Seifer! I-I b-beg you!" Squall whimpered, as pain began to launch itself up his body. _

"_Please what?" Seifer said, smirking into Squall's chest._

"_Please t-touch me…" Squall replied, loud enough that suppressed Seifer's inner sadist._

"_Good boy, here's your reward." Seifer smirked, moving his mouth down to Squall's leaking shaft. Seifer gripped Squall's eliciting another throaty moan. White fluid slid down onto Seifer's hand as he licked the top, before sliding his tongue down to the base. Seifer licked away the white fluid, before returning to the tip and licking it, causing Squall to toss his hips. Seifer placed his both his hands firmly on Squall's hip to keep him from bucking as he slid the tip into his mouth, his tongue pressing and swirling around it. Squall moaned loudly as he desperately tried to buck his hips, to no success of course. Seifer pulled Squall up so that Squall was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Seifer was on his knees. Seifer's hand returned to its original position on Squall's groin, letting himself massage Squall's shaft as he devoured more of the tip. Squall moaned as he gripped Seifer's hair, trying not to hurt him. As Seifer's tongue continued its ministrations, Squall felt heat pooling in his stomach. The heat grew almost too intense as Squall's vision blurred with white spots and the heat escaped him. Squall's back arched and he bent over as he came, screaming out Seifer's name._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END DREAM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  


* * *

Squall instantly shot up from his sleeping position, looking around again. It was evening by then. He looked around, dazed for a couple of minutes, before realizing his small problem. Squall looked down to see a tent in his jeans, a wet spot forming. He cursed himself for his bad luck, but quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers a little, allowing his erection to spring free. Squall looked that erection and gripped it with his hand. He began slowly massaging the organ with his hand, pressing his thumb against the slit on the top. Squall let out a restrained moan as pre-cum began to drip down his shaft and onto his fingers. Squall pumped his hand slowly, the heat building up in his stomach. After a few minutes the heat seemed to be released and Squall came all over his hand and sheets with a long moan.

Squall sat in a hazy daze for a couple of minutes before coming to his senses again. He stood up, his hand splattered with cum, along with his sheets. His bed covers were in a disarray of sheets like usual and the pillow had been thrown down onto the floor. Squall picked up the pillow with his clean hand and replaced it on the bed before walking into his bathroom and washing off the sticky white substance on his fingers. He watched as it came off his fingers and flowed down the drain. Squall decided to take a quick shower, so he took his pants and boxers off and threw them into the basket before turning on the water. He turned around and walked to the door, making sure to close it and turned back to the tub and stepped into the spray of water. The warm water came spraying out of the overhead nozzle, drenching Squall in warm water. Squall merely stood in the spray, letting the water pelt his back, thinking about his dream.

"What was that? Me… and… Almasy? No way…" Squall said as he leaned his head against the wall.

"I didn't just dream of Almasy doing that… I couldn't have…" Squall said softly, his eyes growing weary, as a look of uncertainty attached itself to him.

"No… no… It can't be… I'm not… in… with him… I mean…" Squall trailed off as he brought his head back.

"NO, NO, NO!" Squall shouted, gripping his head as he shook his wet hair, splattering the shower glass and wall with water.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE! I'm… not… in love…" Squall shouted hastily, banging his fist against the wall. He grounded his teeth against each other and laid his head against the wall.

"No… no…" Squall said, his voice cracked as tears slowly rolling down his face. 'Not again…' he thought to himself quietly. Suddenly, the opening of door caught Squall's attention as a voice called out.

"Leonhart!" A familiar voice called out.

'Shit.' Was all Squall thought.

* * *

*****(POV CHANGE TO SEIFER, THIS TAKES BACK TO WHEN SQUALL RUNS AWAY BEFORE HIS NAP)*****

Seifer stood there as Squall dashed away from him. A look of hurt crossing his face as the brunette boy charged into the school's hallways and out of his line of vision. The blond simply sighed as he scratched the back of his head and walked towards the dorms.

"Aw man… why him? Why him of all people?" Seifer asked to no one in particular as he walked slowly through the hallways, back to his dorm.

"I can't believe it… Can't I at least try to show I care?" Seifer asked, his eyes looking down at his feet as he shuffled into the dorms. He too obviously was having strange feelings around his rival lately. He looked around, no one was around of course, but he thought he might be able to catch a glimpse of someone to drag him out of his depression. Seifer shook his head quietly and walked towards the boy's dorm. His room was right across the hall from Squall's room...coincidentally to his luck.

"He's probably not even there…" Seifer sighed as he walked towards his room.

He did any homework or missing work he had to do in the meanwhile. Still depressed and mopey about the way Squall had acted to him…and as lame as this one sounded, on his own birthday too.

As he was about to continue on to another assignment, he heard a sudden throaty moan from Squall's room, making Seifer spin around quickly.

"What the?" Seifer asked as he headed over to the dorm hallway and outside Squall's room. He put his ear against Squall's door and heard thumping across the floor, then the sound of water running. Seifer placed his hand on the knob, turning it, surprised that it was open. He walked into the room, looking around the room for Squall. It was empty. He heard the distinct sound of showering in the background, but looked over to the bed sheets. They were in a wide disarray of sheets, and the pillow looked like it was thrown onto the bed quickly. Seifer peered at the sheets as small blotch of white was stained onto the covers. He looked at it with a questioning stare, realizing suddenly that it must have been cum. He grimaced at the thought. He looked around with surprise and a hint of fear as he heard a thumping sound from the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Seifer shouted as he grabbed the doorknob of the bathroom and opened it quickly. "Leonhart!" Seifer shouted out as he charged into the bathroom.

- - - (BACK TO BEFORE) - - -

'Shit.' Squall thought as he turned around through the glass and peered at a half-frantic Seifer.

"THE HELL ALMASY!" Squall screamed, trying to hide a blush as he tried to cover his naked body up.

"The hell yourself Leonhart! I thought you were being raped!" Seifer said shutting the bathroom door and leaning against it with a sigh of almost relief, before he realized he had walked in on Squall showering, he turned a light red.

"J-Just get the hell out!" Squall shouted from behind the foggy glass.

"……Why are you stammering?" Seifer asked suddenly.

"W-What?....I-I'm stammering cause you're here. Get the hell out of my room!" Squall shouted back, hugging his body as he slid down underneath the glass.

"Leonhart? Are you… ok?" Seifer asked as he got up and walked towards the glass.

"W-What? I'm fine… just… go away." Squall said, hugging his body tighter as he saw Seifer's figure approach.

"No way, out." Seifer said as he grabbed a towel and tossed it in.

"No way Almasy." Squall said as he caught the towel and held it away from the spray.

"Fuck you Leonhart, get out here now." Seifer growled back.

"Make me." Squall replied again.

"I'll open this door if you don't put that towel on and drag you out." Seifer retorted, emphasizing his point by pulling the door back a little bit. Squall blushed a brighter red as he hastily put the towel around his mid-section and opened the door himself and walked out.

"Is there a reason you're bugging me while I'm showering?" Squall asked Seifer, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…..why is there cum on your sheets and why the hell were you moaning?" Seifer asked suspiciously, trying to look angry while examining Squall's body hungrily, eyeing the white towel angrily.

"Uh…" Squall said as a light blush appeared on his face. There was no way he would tell Seifer he had a wet dream about him.

"Well?" Seifer asked as he mirrored Squall and crossed his arms.

"Uh…that's not cum… its uh… milk… and I dropped it own my sheets… that's why I moaned. I-I'm-I was gonna clean it up soon but…I got some on me" Squall said unsurely.

"Uh huh…" Seifer said, raising his eyebrow, not believing one word of it. Seifer leaned in closer, until their noses touched. "I don't believe you" He stated.

"Why shouldn't you? It's the truth." Squall commented.

"Tell the truth Leonhart." Seifer snarled.

"It is the truth Almasy." Squall growled, a flush appearing on his face as the same fluttering sensation entered his stomach.

"No it isn't." Seifer growled, noticing the flush on Squall's face.

"Yes it is." Squall retorted as the feeling fluttered in his stomach. Squall closed his eyes tight as pain shot through his body again at the close proximity of Seifer's face. Seifer saw Squall close his eyes tight, and looked down. Seifer smirked as he saw the tent in the towel.

"So… you were dreaming of me… weren't you." Seifer smirked triumphantly as he pushed Squall against the wall. Squall's face turned a bright red as he looked away.

"G…Go away…" Squall stuttered, as he tried to force Seifer off of him. Seifer held fast though, his grin growing ever wider as the same fluttering sensation pooled in his stomach.

"No… I won't…" Seifer smirked lustily as he took his trench coat off and tossed it onto the sink.

"W-What are you doing?" Squall asked, surprised.

"Something I've always wanted to do." Seifer paused. Squall looked at Seifer questioningly as Seifer grabbed Squall's chin. Seifer brought his mouth down on Squall's, sending an electric shot down Squall's spine. Squall's eyes widened, as he felt his breath hitch and his body freeze. Seifer kissed at Squall, but when he didn't feel a response, Seifer thought he had misinterpreted Squall's actions. Seifer lifted his lips from Squall's and grabbed his trench coat as he walked out.

"Sorry…" Seifer murmured embarrassed as he began to walk out the door when he felt two lithe arms wrap around his waist.

"N-No… don't leave…" Squall begged Seifer as he hugged him from behind. Seifer stood stunned for a second before turning around.

"Squall?" Seifer asked.

"S-Seifer… p-please don't leave…" Squall begged, burying his face into Seifer's dark blue vest. He felt vulnerable and needy. He needed Seifer's touch after fantasizing about him for so long.

"I won't Squall." Seifer said, gently grabbing Squall's chin and bringing it up to look at him. Light blue-green eyes and stormy blue eyes met for a second before both their eyes closed and their lips connected with each other. The same electric tingle shot down both their bodies as Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and played with Seifer's blond hair. Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall's waist, rubbing the small of his back. The two backed up slowly as they walked into the shower, letting the water hit them slowly. Seifer's trench coat had been dropped on the bathroom door, but his pants and vest were soaked down and his slick hair was matted against his face. Squall's towel was also soaking through and matting against his body, and defining his mid-section.

Seifer and Squall kissed each other fervently as electric heat jolted their bodies. Seifer pushed his hips against Squall's, causing Squall to open his leg as their groins met. Both boys groaned at the delicious heat as Seifer rubbed himself against Squall. Both boys moaning into their kiss, heavy pants escaping as the heat and pleasure shot through their bodies. Seifer hungrily tongued Squall's mouth, Squall fighting back with his own tongue. Their tongue's met in a hot, passionate dance as they kissed sloppily, their minds turning hazy.

"Seifer… clothes…" Squall moaned as Seifer's lips left his. Seifer simply unzipped his vest buttons messily, fumbling with the buttons and cursing under his breath.

"Seifer…" Squall groaned.

"Fucking buttons…" Seifer groaned. Squall reached over and helped with the remaining button, sliding the wet article off Seifer's shoulders and throwing it outside the shower. Seifer's bare chest met Squall's as the two kissed again, more lightly, but still just as passionately. Seifer pulled his gloves off and threw them outside the shower along with his vest. He raised his hand up to Squall's chest and brushed it slowly against it. Seifer ducked down and began to suck on Squall's neck leaving a large red mark on it.

"Aahhh…" Squall groaned as Seifer's hand brushed against Squall's nipples. Seifer pinched them lightly, trailing down to them and licking at them lightly, before nibbling them. Squall's breath hitched again as he was rocketed up to Cloud 9. Seifer did the same with Squall's other nipple and came back up to share a third kiss.

"Squall… I want you…" Seifer panted out heavily in between their kisses.

"Me… too… please…" Squall whimpered as they broke apart and stared at each other.

Seifer quickly grabbed the rim of Squall's towel and threw it down, revealing Squall's entire body. Seifer grinded his still clothed hips against Squall's naked ones, eliciting a throaty moan from both of them.

"No fair… pants… off…" Squall moaned through clenched teeth as Seifer continued to grind. Seifer said nothing, and grabbed Squall's hands with his. Seifer's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he led Squall's hands to his groin. Squall took over and unbuttoned Seifer's jean buttons and opened the zipper. Squall dipped his hands into Seifer's jeans and boxers and pulled both of them, both articles pooling down at Seifer's feet. Seifer lifted one leg and tossed his pants and boxers out of the shower with the other. Both of the boys stared each other bodies, blushing lightly, before Seifer snapped out of his trance.

Seifer gripped Squall's hips roughly and ground his hips into Squall. Both boys moaned loudly as the heat rushed all around their bodies. Squall thrust his hips forward to meet with Seifer's as a needing heat began to pool in both their stomachs.

"S-Seifer… I…" Squall groaned, "Seifer… I… love you…" Squall trailed off as Seifer opened his eyes. A small smile crossed his lips as Seifer kissed Squall's bruised lips.

"I love you to… Squall." Seifer smiled, pressing his forehead against Squall's.

"S-Seifer… I-I… want you… I-in me…" Squall blushed as he looked down.

"Are you sure?" Seifer asked looking down Squall.

"P-Please…" Squall whimpered lightly.

"Ok." Seifer said, before pausing. Seifer pressed his lips against Squall's trying to get him to turn his direction away from anything else.

"Spread your legs." Seifer demanded as Squall complied with the order. Seifer stuck his fingers at Squall's mouth, Squall almost instantly opened his mouth and began to lick the wet digits, coating them with saliva. Seifer reached his free hand down and began to rub Squall's member. Squall moaned against Seifer's fingers, spreading his legs farther apart as Seifer's fingers trailed from the members tip down to the shaft. Seifer quickly moved his hand down again and began to fondle with Squall's balls. Squall groaned loudly, his knees shaking under the pleasure. Seifer continued his ministrations, but quickly removed his hand from Squall's groin and his fingers from Squall's mouth. Squall whimpered at the lost of contact and looked at Seifer. Seifer merely began to kiss him again as he trailed his finger down Squall's body.

"This will hurt, bear with me love." Seifer cooed to Squall. Squall was about to question what would hurt when something began to massage a tight ring of muscles down there. Squall gasped as one finger penetrated the hole, making Squall's breath hitch as he writhed. It felt uncomfortable to have the foreign object in their, and he struggled. Seifer held him steady though, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Its ok… shh… relax… relax…" Seifer whispered slowly. Squall slowly tried to relax, allowing Seifer to move his fingers inside him. Squall groaned at the unnatural feeling. Seifer simply pushed his finger in, and pulled it back out. Squall grew use to the feeling and let the finger slide in and out… until he felt a second finger enter.

"Relax…" Seifer said as he felt Squall tighten around his fingers. Squall tried to relax, but felt it a little more difficult to. Seifer began to scissor his fingers, stretching Squall. Squall grunted deeply as he felt strange.

"Hn… S-Seif... er… gh…" Squall groaned lightly.

"Relax, I know it hurts, it'll be fine." Seifer cooed lightly as he pressed Squall against the wall. Squall squeezed his eyes shut as Seifer added the third finger, causing him to scream out. His screams were reduced to light whimpers of pain as Seifer's three fingers widened the hole ever larger and dug into his body. Suddenly, Seifer hit something that made Squall see stars and groaned pleasurably, heat building in his groin.

"… found it…" Seifer whispered to himself as he hit that same spot over and over again. Squall groaned in white, hot pleasure as the heat pooled in his stomach again. However, before Squall could come again, Seifer removed his fingers, causing Squall to whimper before he felt something much larger at the entrance.

"Relax… I'll go slow…" Seifer whispered as he pushed his member in slowly. Squall grunted and bit into Seifer's shoulder to stifle any screams, tears sliding out of his eyes as he squeezed them tightly. Seifer completely buried himself into Squall, and sat their waiting for Squall to get use to it. After a while, Squall began to wriggle.

"Move…" Squall growled lightly. Seifer nodded and complied, as he began to pull himself out, eliciting a deep and feral groan from Squall. Seifer pulled out all the way to the tip, and before Squall could wonder what Seifer was doing, Seifer thrust himself back into Squall's body. Squall screamed loudly in pain as Seifer repeated the action. Slowly though, screams of pain began to change and meld into screams of pleasure.

Seifer began to angle his thrusts to hit Squall's prostate. Suddenly, Squall threw his head back and moaned in absolutely pleasure and Seifer knew he had hit that spot. Seifer continued to thrust into Squall, causing Squall's vision to streak white. A mass amount of heat pooled in his stomach as Seifer kissed him. Squall, feeling the process was taking too long, thrust himself down onto Seifer's member, causing both boys to moan loudly. Both Squall's thrust and Seifer's thrust became in tune and the two boys met halfway almost half the time. Sweat began to coat their bodies, slicking them down along with the added water. Seifer brought his free hand up (one of them was supporting Squall) and he gripped and stroked Squall's member. Squall wrapped his hand around Seifer's neck, digging his fingers into Seifer's shoulders as he bit his lips. This continued for a few minutes, as slightly muffled moans bounced against the shower walls.

"S-Seifer… I-I…" Squall stuttered as the heat pooled quickly in his stomach.

"Y-Yeah… m-me too…" Seifer winced as the same feeling overtook him.

"S-SEIFER!" Squall cried out as his muscles contracted and he shot out white seed onto Seifer's body.

"GH!" Seifer stifled himself as he felt the muscles around his member tighten, sending him over the brink. Seifer gasped as he felt himself cum into Squall. The two boys breathed heavily together, Squall's head leaned against the cold stone wall, while Seifer leaned his head against Squall's chest. Finally, Seifer pulled out, causing Squall to whimper at the loss, but allowing him to finally stand up.

"L-Love you Seifer." Squall panted, wrapping his arms around Seifer's neck.

"Love you to Squall." Seifer replied as the two kissed once more. The fiery passion already gone, replaced with pure love. Seifer reached down his body and gathered Squall's essence onto his fingers. He licked and swallowed the bittersweet substance away and started washing off their bodies from the spray of water as Seifer grabbed the nozzle and sprayed Squall down. Seifer grabbed a sponge and brushed Squall's back, letting Squall rub his body in return. The two smiled at each other as Squall shut off the water and they both walked out of the shower. Seifer grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, Squall mirrored Seifer's motions.

The two tied their towels around their hips and moved over into the actual bedroom. Seifer let himself fall on the bed as Squall went over to the door and locked it. Squall approached Seifer and smiled as he laid himself down next to Seifer.

"Mm… I'm so tired." Squall smiled.

"Get some sleep then." Seifer grinned as he pulled the under sheet over them, tossing the dirty one onto the floor.

"Promise you'll stay here?" Squall asked, wrapping his arm around Seifer's torso. Seifer smiled and brushed loose strands of wet hair out of Squall's face.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I'll stay with you beyond forever," Seifer smiled, pecking Squall's lips. Seifer stroked his cheeks as Squall smiled at the comment and loving gestures.

"Happy birthday Seifer," Squall suddenly remembered in his answer, "I love you…"

"Thank you, I love you too," And with that, Seifer's grin brightened widely and he wrapped both his arms around Squall….and they fell asleep in their embrace.

THE END

* * *

Haha, yes my friend can be really descriptive at times but it fits well into the story. Wasn't that cute? I added the ending because she forgot to add in something. Sorry if it seemed cheesy, I'm a sucker for sappy lover stuff at times. The original author of this story felt she didn't do that great of a job on it, but I disagreed so that's why I wanted to share it with other SeiferxSquall fans. Cut her some slack and leave honest, but polite constructive criticism in your reviews. Like 's guidelines say, every review should be taken as a way to be a better writer.


End file.
